


career paths

by blackhiII



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, once again no idea what this is but I hope someone can enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 12:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhiII/pseuds/blackhiII
Summary: What if Santana had kept the understudy role in Funny Girl, left Lima and never looked back.But what if, she sometimes looked back.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 19





	career paths

After the Funny Girl audition, Santana knew she was going to have a problem with Rachel. She also knew that this was the only way to make something out of herself, and getting over all the pain that happened in the past few months. Breaking up with Britt, finding Dani and then breaking up with Dani again, because she knew, she had to find herself first. Her path in life, make something out of her passion. Dani understood, and they remain friends, and Santana even moved in with her after her falling out with Berry. It were long nights of fighting at the Hummel/Berry residence and Santana couldn’t take it anymore when Rachel brought up Brittany in their very intense fight.

„Santana, you couldn’t even keep Brittany in your life, you are a monster that takes everything good from the people around them and leaves them with nothing. Breaking up with Brittany was the best thing you could have done for her.“

And after the last word fell there was silence. Kurt let out a soft „Santana-“ to make sure she was okay. And she clearly wasn’t, she packed her bags in silence, and left the loft 2 hours later. And in retrospect it never felt like home to her, especially after hearing the name Brittany, remembering what home felt like.

————-

It was the third week of the show being on and she hadn’t heard from Rachel since the fight, Kurt tried to reach out and even Quinn called her twice, to talk and make sure she was ok. She wasn’t. To be fair, she thought she hadn’t been okay, since she was next to her ex girlfriend months ago, and that scared her, because she was never the codependent type, or the sappy romantic who yearned after a lost love.

„Santana could you take the show on the 27th of May?“ The deep voice of the director rang through her phone.  
Without hesitation Santana agrees to the show. „Yes, of course, I will be there Jerry.“  
„At least one professional in my cast.“ The man replied grumpily.  
And per usual the brunette was interested in the drama, and maybe Jerry could blow some steam off so she asked him „Wait, what’s wrong Jerry?“

„Rachel got an audition for a show in LA, and I told her explicitly to not go there, but you know her, I know her she will go there, and do it.“

Santana stayed quiet for like 3 seconds. It hurts to hear that the person that hurt her got another career changing chance, while she herself had to take as many shifts at the diner and was basically on call for the musical the entire time, while not trying to fall apart.

„Do you really think she is going to go there, Jerry?“ It sounded ridiculous out loud, of course Rachel was gonna go, she always wants to grow and taking every opportunity she can get will get her to the top.

„Santana i bet she will come up with an excuse, but im glad I can count on you.“ The deep and still pissed off thick jersey accent rang in her ears.

„You can count on me.“

—

And it came exactly like that, Santana nailed the performances, and for a second she thought she’d call her old friends from school, to make sure someone shows up for her first broadway show, but she realized nobody would come either way. She had been too much of a bitch over the years for someone to care. And asking Dani or Kurt just seemed desperate.  
But everything going well that night was enough for her. It was enough for people to fill her dressing room with flowers and cards, so it was enough for her, in the end she only has herself. And at least nobody could leave her anymore.  
Despite all the sad things going on in her life, she was happy and shed maybe one or two happy tears after the show had ended. Her feet hurt, her throat was hurting but pumping with pride, this might have been the best day in a long time.

„Santana, can I speak to you?“ Jerry showed up in her dressing room and knocks over a vase of beautiful white lilies. „By the way you were amazing, by far one of my favorite performances have seen in my entire life.“ He smiled warmly at her. While making her way over to fix the vase, she huffs „I’ll be there in 5 minutes. I need to change first.“ He nodded and left the room, and she grabbed the flowers on the floor when a tiny card fell out of the bundle. She couldn’t help but read it.

Lilies are the lesbian of flowers. x B

And from that one she knew she needed a drink.  
But she remembered first to go see Jerry.

While opening a brand new bottle of scotch and pouring them both a drink Jerry mumbled „Santana, i want your honest opinion; would you fire Rachel from this show.“

Taking a sip of the probably way too expensive drink, she mumbled „No“  
Jerry turned to her and smiled. „I know you want to be loyal to your friend to safe her spot but-“  
Santanas husky voice from singing all night interrupted him „Why did you ask me then?“

„To see if you’re the same as her.“ Jerry finished his drink and put down the glass.  
The young woman’s forehead crumbled into a confused look on her face, never had she been compared to berry, and she never hoped she would be. So a deep „Well, am I the same as her?“

„No, you are loyal.“

———-

After the year of playing Fanni Bryce for a year, Santana knew musical theater was not exactly where she had seen herself in the future, it wasn’t bad she had a lot of fun, but she would rather sing and act instead of do both at the same time, but lucky for her, Jerry came in on the last day with a huge pack of scripts.

„Santana, my friends from a popular film production firm have sent me a script, they are willing to give you the role if you want it, its perfect for you, a young lesbian finds herself in love with a rich families daughter.“

„Thank you.“ Santana had tears in her eyes, because in a very long time, she had received kindness, without anything expected in return, and it felt nice.

„Hey, you saved my show I needed to pay you back somehow.“ Jerry saw tears falling from Santanas eyes, he had to lighten the mood because a) he had never seen Santana cry and b) he needed to make sure she was in a better mood when she met the person that requested to see her.

„Santana, one more thing, there is someone that would like to see you before your last show.“ Jerrys face went oddly serious.

——  
With heels clacking on the floor making their way up to the dressing room, Jerry left the as he always does very swiftly the room.

„Santana, i know I am the last person you would wanna see right now but I am so proud of you, for making the most out of life currently. I know we haven’t agreed on everything in the past but, I needed to make sure you knew.“

Santanas eyes widened when she recognized the voice. Her heart raced and she started to shake. Performing in front of 3000 people was nothing in comparison to the rush she just got.

„You’re all grown up now. And-“

„Abuela. You’re here?“ Her voice cracked, and she let out a long whine.

„Si, i love you and I finally see that, whoever you love, does not change the fact that you are an angel, talented and kind and loyal.“ Her grandma was now crying too „i am sorry for what I put you through, an old friend of yours reached out to me and helped me understand, you being a lesbian does not mean you’re a bad person, it means I had a problem with it. She had a full speech with lilies and how they need to be taken care of..“

Santana interrupted her again. „LILIES? Abuela, did you talk to Brittany by any chance.“

„Yes, I did.“

————

The last show ends well, and for her surprise her entire family and Quinn showed up to celebrate the end of the musical and the beginning of a new film that was ahead for her. It was a wild night. But everyone enjoyed themselves the picture of her abuela singing „gay is okay“ after her third glass of wine was going to be stuck in her brain, probably forever.

Next morning when there was nothing left from the evening before except a headache and hazy a memory of her grandma going all lima heights on a waiter for saying „dyke“ to her coworker who had been checking out Santana the whole night she smiled into her pillow. Something started moving next to her, and when she turned, there was a naked blonde next to her.

„Morning, Santana do you have food in the fridge im so hungry.“ Quinns raspy voice cut through the morning light and ambience. This was certainly familiar, the last time they hooked up was almost one and a half years ago, and Quinn swore she wasn’t that into it, so what was she doing here?

„Yeah, i have eggs but we can order something if you want.“ Santana said, in a shaky voice.

A naked Quinn got up and made her way to the fridge, while Santana looked away.

„You know Santana, there is nothing you haven’t seen before.“ Quinn grinned at her, she always loved teasing Santana after their hookup.

„Did we“ Santana was now even more confused. „Did we hook up again Quinn?“ Quinn now setting up two mugs on the coffemachine and walking back into the bedroom of Lopez.

Quinn grinning more now „Yes, we did but then you started crying and mumbeling about how much you miss Britt that I had to cuddle you until you slept.“

Santana was now even more embarrassed. This couldn’t be true, she had worked so hard since she got the lilies to get over Britt, this couldn’t be true, right?  
Quinn now noticing that Santana was distraught and couldn’t remember a thing from the night before made her realize the tension that was going on right now.

„San, im kidding you didn’t cry. You didn’t even mention her I just like to tease you im sorry, and to be honest I wanted to know on how you feel about Britt meeting your grandma, but I fucked up that conversation transition, didn’t I?“

„Its fine Quinn, Abuela always liked Britt, I am sure they hung out once or twice without me, when I left her and Lima.“

While making her way back to bed, with two mugs filled with coffee to the brim Quinn just nodded and said. „At least you’re okay with it.“

They sipped the coffee in silence in bed next to each other for a few minutes when Santana turned to her and finally got the guts to ask „Quinn, do you know anything else about Brittany, I haven’t really heard anything, since I broke up with her.“

Quinn rolled her eyes and set down the mug on the nightstand nearest to her. „i thought you would never ask. Yes, I do, I went to visit the glee club a few times when I broke up with Puck, to you know bring back happy feelings.“ Santana wanted to laugh in her face for, connecting the old choir room with happy feelings, as if her biggest regret hadn’t happened in that room. But she controlled herself not to make snarky remarks.

„And yes I actually talked to her, she got into MIT for math and also picked up academic dance classes to and I quote „balance out all the dry stuff with some fun stuff.“ She didn’t have it easy after the school shooting, breaking up with Sam and her losing herself.“  
Santana felt a wave of emotions hitting as hard as the cold water hitting her when she did her morning swim. She felt guilty, for not showing up for her, but if she did, she would have stayed in Lima, and if she had stayed, she wouldn’t have been able to leave Brittany again, which would have happened with her going to MIT, and her doing, who even knows what she would have done.

„San, if you want you can have her phone number.“ Quinn offered a gentle smile „in case you want to build something again.“

„Thank you Quinn, but I don’t think that’s a good idea.“ Santana felt her face swelling up. „Not right now without knowing what she’s up to now, if she’s with someone or, when I start shooting my movies soon. Its just a lot.“

„i understand S.“ The blonde woman looked so sad. „i just wish you could understand you deserve to be happy too, and I mean, romantically.“

They sat in silence for a little while longer, but after finishing her coffee Quinn got up and said „it was good seeing you again, I hope this time we talk a little more, I have missed you.“  
With that Quinn left, and Santana cried into her pillow. She also misses her best friends.

———-

Shooting the lesbian drama „In your arms“ was easy, everyone on set was considerate and professional. And it was in the can In less than 6 months. And when the final project was done with editing, and the producer called Santana and promised her an academy award nomination for best actress she couldn’t believe it.

She worked a lot and she was happy. She worked so much that she couldn’t even get lonely, and when she got lonely, she just went to a bar and hooked up with a random girl. 

——

By the time „in your arms“ hit the cinemas Santana moved to LA to film another indie film, a short film and a tv show that had a pretty dramatic plot, but it was going to air on a high end tv network, with a promised first entire season. Which was great security.

The night she got nominated for an Oscar, she slept early, because shooting the new show was nerve-racking when most of the other cast members are bitchy and late. So besides the weather being nice there, she had something else to deal with. Annoying fake bitches who would do anything to step on someone to get ahead. Exhausting.  
She couldn’t help but think what her good friend Rachel Berry was up to now, before drifting off into a deep sleep.

Waking up to a ton of messages from Quinn her parents and her manager that just read „congratulations!!!“ Wasn’t the way she had pictured finding out about being nominated to one of the best awards there is.  
When she realized she did it, she couldn’t help but smile into the abyss like an idiot, she was so happy she could start drinking champagne right about now. This was the best moment of her life.   
But she was alone.   
And that made her cry.

——-

The night of the oscars she was dressed in a beautiful gown by Dior, make-up and hair professionally done, she couldn’t help but wonder what Santana Lopez the cheerleader would think right now. She felt amazing, this was going to be her night whether she won or not.

Hitting the red carpet everyone knew her, it felt weird, she must admit, because photographers and interviewers screaming her name to get her attention was something she had to get used to.

Her assistent Julia who hooked her up with a few interviews for the night held her hand when she saw Santana trembling, when it hit her, where she was right now. Santana was grateful to have Julia, she was so pure and so good to her even when she was grumpy in the morning and sometimes let out her Lima anger, when some script had missing pages. But she deeply cared for her.  
The interviewer asked „Santana, what do you expect from tonight?“ And Santana cleared her throat casually answering the question with „Maybe a win but also, maybe getting to know some women who make film to team up with and maybe cast me in one of their upcoming projects.“ The crew just laughed and the good looking interviewer who she found out the name later was Jordy asked a few more questions, that she answered with her natural charm and wit as effortless as she just could, while screaming inside, because reality was hitting as she walked into the venue. Her nervousness was killing her she excused herself from the table and went torwards the restroom.

A soft hand grabbed her by the wrist and by any means she wasn’t in the mood for another interview or Julia telling her how she had fucked up some answer to a pointless question by a reporter earlier. So she turned around to politely tell the person to fuck off.  
But.  
When she turned around two deep blue eyes looked at her.   
It was her.

_____

„Hey, San.“ Brittany’s voice was raspy and shaky when she began to talk. „I saw you from the other side of the room, and I just wanted to say congratulations.“

Santana couldn’t believe her eyes. „Britt.“ She decided to not talk anymore and just pull her into a warm hug.  
Their bodies still fit together perfectly and within a few seconds of the warm embrace of the woman across from her, every bad energy left her body. She felt at ease. Like old times.

„Britt i missed you.“ Was everything she could get out of her mouth. Which was pathetic, but she couldn’t help herself.

„I missed you too, San. Quinn gave me your number but it felt weird to text you, I was scared I was after your money and glory.“  
Santana pulled away from the long needed hug, and looked directly into her gorgeous eyes. 

„Quinn offered to give me your number too, but I was scared. I do not know of what but I was scared.“ The hispanic woman, almost whined when she said the last part.

„Santana Lopez being scared, that’s a new one for me.“ She grinned and mustered the entire outfit the brunette was wearing. „Not new to me, is how hot you look.“ Her face turned into a soft smile.   
„I heard you are a math genius, and now you’re a pick up genius as well?“ When that left her mouth she didn’t know why she just said that. Was it to make sure Britt was single? To let her know she knew about her genius? Or to just tease her?

She quickly realized all three answers were the correct answer.

Brittany’s eyes widened when she heard the word math. „Someone has done their homework by stalking my career path I see.“  
Santana was speechless and by the feeling of it she probably turned red from all the blushing. She missed her. So much. 

„You must have stalked me a while back because I dropped math, at least for people exploiting my brain, and stayed with dancing, that’s actually why im here, „Best Dance Direction“. In that moment her eyes lit up, and suddenly feeling a warm feeling in her stomach seeing Brittany smile like that about her passion, made her absolutely zone out.

„Miss Lopez i would lie if I said I didn’t know why you were here, your performance in „in your arms“ was astounding. You poured your soul into that role, and if you don’t win tonight, I will yell at the academy.“

A schoolgirl giggle left Santanas body. She cant believe Britt still had this power over her. After all this time. 

„Well, Miss Pierce why don’t we attend an afterparty together and plot our revenge incase someone loses.“

„I would love that Santana.“ Brittany reached for Santanas hand and lead her back to the main area of the event. „But first we need to make sure you’re there to win the award instead of roaming the halls anxiously of this very very large building.“ 

_________

„And the award for best actress goes to:….Santana Lopez for „in your arms.““

Everything from that moment on, felt weird that night.  
Santana didn’t even properly write an acceptance speech since she was up against, very very good actresses. So when she went up to the stage she said:

„i wish I had planned something.“ The audience returns a deep laughter to that.  
„Well, okay I would like to thank the academy, very basic but of course, I should probably thank you guys, thank you for jerry for seeing more in me after doing your musical, you are amazing, thank you Rachel Berry.“   
She paused here. She knew she couldn’t unleash the snixx on national television so she rethought everything she had prepared. Afterall Rachel was now a public figure too.  
„Thank you Rachel berry for pushing me, honestly I dont know where I would be if you hadn’t kicked my ass that night. Thank you, to my family, you know for keeping me when I got, a little bit hard to handle.“ The audience laughed again.   
„Thank you, to Julia my assistent who Is always there for me, thank you to the people who made „in your arms“ possible , you made it possible for me - an out and proud lesbian to play a lesbian in a movie that could change millions of lives. Thank you.“ A loud wohooo came from the audience and Santana was certain it was Brittany. And the producers where trying to get her off the stage already but she had more to say. „Wait let me finish angry producer.“ The whole room lit up in a cheerful mumble again.  
„Thank you Quinn Fabray, I know you would kill me if I wouldn’t mention you. Thank you to the McKinnely Highschool you suck but you made me believe in my talents. And thank you Brittany S. Pierce for holding my hand earlier, also I guess for all the support you gave me and thank you for taking to my abuela.“ Santana ending the speech with an „ok im done kick me off the stage now.“ Made the audience once again laugh.

____________

Brittany also won the Oscar for Best Dance Direction. So luckily no murder was about to happen that night.  
And they kept their promise of going to an after show party together.   
After the 5th shot of vodka, Santana reached out for the blonde woman’s hand and drunkenly says „Kiss me.“  
„On my way.“

______________

They spend the night together and when San wakes up in an unfamiliar setting, she realizes what happened last night.  
It felt unreal.  
„Good morning.“ Brittany greeted her with a cup of matcha latte. „Did you sleep well?“   
„Yeah, thank you Britt.“ There was a weird tension in the air

„Well, I have been thinking San.“ Santana truly didn’t know if she was ready for THAT conversation right now but, she was too weak to fight back. „Yes, Britt?“

The taller woman continued „Well, since there wasn’t a lot of talking going on last night.“  
Santana rolled her eyes at her ex girlfriend.   
„How about we go on a date together? Or order food in, and catch up on life and drama and all the things that had happened in the last years. Because frankly I do miss you Santana and im sick of asking Quinn about you, when I could simply ask you.“  
Santana now taking a sip of the perfectly swirled Matcha latte.   
„Point is, I want to get to know you again.“ They looked at each other with so much love and admiration that Brittany’s „So what do you say“ gets cut off by a very quick. „Yes, I would love that.“


End file.
